ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Teen Titans
The Teen Titans are a group of superpowered teenage heroes who keep the world safe from the clutches of evil. The main group of Titans comprises of several teams across the country and the world. They are in charge of protecting their respective areas, while honorary members are scattered throughout the planet working independently. Below are the various Teen Titans teams, listed in according to when they were formed. :Please do not edit the canon teams unless the comics or TV show states a change! But pit The Original Teen Titans The original team and founding members of the Teen Titans. They are entrusted with the safety of Jump City, the north western region of the country and any serious or major conflict going on in or outside the world. They are usually tackling the issues with as much efficiency and maturity as the adult superheroes do. Below is a list of all six official members. *Robin *Starfire *Cyborg *Raven *Beast Boy *''Terra'' Other Teen Titans teams within the United States Titans East Titans East is the second group of Titans to be founded and the first to be located outside of Jump City was the Titans East. They are entrusted with the safety of Steel City located on the mid-eastern coast, and the southern regions of the country. *Bumblebee *Speedy *Aqualad *Más y Menos Titans West Titans West is the third team of heroes to be formed. They are in charge of protecting their respective city and the mid-western coast region. *Herald *Argent *Wonder Girl *Killowat (returned to his own reality) *Wildebeest *Pantha Titans Northeast Titans North-East is the fourth team of heroes, located in Coast City, Maine. They protect the northeastern regions of the country, as well as some Canadian territory. The Titans North-East Tower is located on a cliff outside of Coast City with Bullet as the leader. *Bullet *Flame *Shade *Mike *Max Titans North (currently disbanded) Titans North is the fifth team of heroes, formerly operating in the famous Massachusetts capital, the City of Boston. Their team mainly watched over the New England region of the country, and shared joint-protection over the northern part of the country between the original Teen Titans and Titans Northeast. While Titans North technically bases its self in the largest Titans Tower so far, they are only authorized to use the top twenty floors, making their actual living space just a bit larger than Titans East, yet smaller than Titans South-West. Since 2010 however, the group has been inactive, and the building has been returned to the company who originally owned it. * Spades Neil ** Avro (part of Spades) * Beast Girl * Triard The Fox Titans Southwest Titans South-West is the sixth group of superheroes who protect the South-Western United States. The leader of Titans South-West, Dove, made it some time in August originally in Washington. It was later destroyed, but then rebuilt on 12-4-09. They currently operate out of Dallas, Texas. *Dove *Simma Titans South Members are Flora, Scythe, Gust and undetailed Gadget. New Teen Titans (note):These teen titans are of the future or alternate reality future The New Teen Titans are titans of the year 2045 they guard New Jump City from the The peace keeper who has enslaved most of the world. Now these Titans must defeat the peace keeper: *Quick Shot *Barren *Blade *Whitefire *Gale Titans Miami Includes Caryne and Gram Gang Of Justice These are the titans that take place after a list of events happened to the original Teen Titans. *Kid Flash *Red Hood (Jason Todd) *Kid Lantern *Captain Marvel Jr. *Lagoon Boy Teen Titans Teams outside the United States With the expansion of the Teen Titans several groups also formed outside the United States. Some formed in China, United Kingdom, Japan, Australia and the Philippines. Some of the groups fight crime across the world like honorary titans while some tend to protect only their respective areas. The Mavericks They were originally formed to combat the growing crime in South Africa, then renamed themselves and relocated: *Darkness *Night *Shadow *Nightmare *Blackout *Dusk Titans Australia Titans Australia (also known as T.A. and Titans Down-Under) is the crime fighting organization situated in the Asia-Pacific region of the world. It was created in the later months of 2006 after the threat of the Brotherhood of Evil was over. The head quarters for Titans Australia is located in Sydney, New South Wales. The head quarters being the Titans Tower situated on Shark Island in Sydney Harbor. There are five titans in total. *Arrowette (leader) *Vox (secondary leader) *Aero *Risk *Impulse *Argent (formerly) Titans of the Orient Pearl Titans of the Orient Pearl, or simply "Titans of the Orient," is a group of superheroes based in Metro Manila of Philippines. While the original Teen Titans mainly fight crime in the Western Hemisphere, the Titans of the Orient focus on the Eastern side of the globe. However, they still conduct missions beyond Asia, and even into different dimensions. *Agent Daiyamo (leader) *Ultra Lord (secondary leader) *Elementine *Hyper Barber *RC Girl Titans of the Sozen Arc These are the Titans chosen by honorary Teen Titan Arcana (aka Astralagi) to protect the Sozen Arc; a portal between his dimension and Earth. They live in the Temple Ground on the Planet Meririan in Arcana's dimension. *Aria *Link *Grove *Leya *Aron Titans Japan The Titans Japan were formed in order to protect Japan. These titans are chosen by the honorary Titan member Tsunami, who originated from Japan herself. Category:Teams